Tales of a Bunny
by clockworkqueen
Summary: A girl from a family against racing joins the Racer Academy. That is not the only thing she does that will make her parents angry.
1. First Day

The pink car had parked in front of the main building at Racer Academy for nearly half an hour and the girl in the driver's seat still did not get out. Her face was pale as she stared into the rearview mirror of her car with the hood of her white sweater up. The sweater had faux bunny ears on the hood making her look younger then she was. Her hands were twirling pieces of her brown hair that slipped out of her sweater. She did not know what to do mostly because she was early for her interview.  
She was finally going to become a student at Racer Academy, something the girl has dreamed about since she saw her first race on TV when she was 5. She always loved fast things, especially roller coaster, and the idea of racing amazed her. From that moment on she knew what she wanted to be when she grew up, even though her family did not agree much with it. They thought car racing was the stupidest thing, and that it was only for drunken southerners. She never agreed, and planned to change their minds.

* * *

I finally looked away from the rearview mirror once I realized how more nervous the action was making me and I looked straight ahead of me. Other students were walking in and out of the building, not a single one noticing a new bubblegum pink car sitting in front of the building with a weirdly dressed girl in the front seat. I guess that can be considered a good thing then? I looked down at the passenger seat where I had thrown my phone to see no new anything and that I had another ten minutes before the interview was to begin.  
Wait is it an interview? Interviews are what you have to get a spot at a place, but don't I already have a spot in the school? I slid my hands through my hair and groaned, why do I always get so easily confused with this stuff. I reached over to my phone again and put it inside of my pink pocketbook in-between my current book and some candy I snuck from home. I put the bag on my shoulder then reached for the door just as something silver and shiny jumped in front of my window and onto the hood of my car. I yelled not knowing what to do as some boy with red hair and a familiar looking outfit ran toward the thing. It took me a minute to realize it was a monkey… a robotic monkey?  
"CHIM-CHIM!" he yelled as he grabbed the monkey and pulled it toward his chest holding it as if it was his child, "don't run away again!" The redheaded boy looked up and realized I was staring at him and his expression went from happy to finding his robot monkey to nervous as he began to try to say something but the words clumped into one word, "I'msoverrysorryforthat."  
"It's okay" I said with a small nervous smile as I looked in-between the boy and the monkey, "I just never seen a monkey…robot… thing like that before."  
The red headed boy smiled proudly, "I made him myself!"  
"Conor, were going to be late!" a girls voice yelled out from behind him and I peered around the red head, who I guess was Conor, to see a dark skinned girl with short brown hair and tall boy with short brown hair.  
"Sorry, but Chim-Chim just jumped on this girls car-" Conor began as he turned around toward his two friends. I could not help but think the brunette looked familiar.  
The girl looked from Conor to me and I smiled, "'ello."  
"Hello, you must be new here" she said smiling back, "I'm Lucy, this is Conor and Speed."  
"Hello, I'm Bunny" I replied.  
"Yes, yes you are" Speed said as he looked at the bunny ears on my hood and I smiled.  
"Yep, I'm supposed to have an interview or something with the Headmaster but I got here early and decided to wait most of the time out" I blurted out with a nervous smile, "I should be going now." I quickly got out of the car as I realized that I only had five minutes until the interview.  
"Do you know where Headmaster Spritle's office is?" Lucy asked from behind me as I began to walk toward the school and I realized no, I had not a single clue. I turned around and quickly shook my head and Lucy turned toward the two boys, "go to class, I will be right there." The two boys left talking to each other about the Mach 6, I guess one of their cars, and Lucy and I headed into the building. Before I knew it she dropped me off in front of the Headmasters office and left leaving me with his assistant who told me to walk in the room. I took a deep breath as I reached for the doorknob and turned it. The door opened to reveal a room that looked just like any other principles office. Sitting behind the desk was Headmaster Spritle, younger brother to the world famous Speed Racer. I couldn't help but feel nervous as I walked into the Headmasters office, "Hello, I'm Bunny."  
"Bunny, welcome to the academy" he said smiling, "have a seat." I took a deep breath as I walked over toward the two wooden chairs in front of his desk and took the left one, because left is always right. I looked up at the Headmaster nervously and then realized why the boy looked so familiar. Speed, he is the son of Speed Racer. How did I not realize it earlier? Wow, I am an idiot. "So… Bunny, is that is your real name?" he asked. I shook my head no; I did not put my real name on the application forms since I did not want my parents to learn what I was doing. They think I am staying with my oldest brother who is my emergency contact, and he promised not to tell my parents about any of it. He thought it was good idea to go to the academy, while my parents disagreed greatly. They would kill me if they found out about any of this. I should have said yes then… "Then wh-" he began.  
"I thought it would be easier to put down Bunny since… I think it will be safer," I blurted out, "my parents thought it would be better if I did. Also no one really calls me by my real name, they all call me bunny." The only part that was true is the safer part; I would be safer from my parents.  
Spritle nodded his head and dropped the question, "so tell me Bunny why are you here?"  
"To race?" I answered a bit confused then realized he probably asked everyone that, "I just want to race. I do not want to be famous or anything, I just want to drive fast. I spent my whole childhood dreaming about this. I never liked staying still for long and always loves running, or as my brother says, hopping around. That is actually how I got the name Bunny." Well I got it because I would not get off my Aunt's trampoline when we visited. I probably said more than I needed to but I was nervous so I could not shut up, I am surprised I did not blurt out the trampoline part.  
"Well to succeed here you will need skill, determination and if your lucky a few friends" he said and I couldn't help but blush at the friends part. I was never good at the whole friend's part, I always tend to be awkward around people who are family, actually no, and I tend to be awkward around people in general. He picked something up from his desk and handed it out to me, "this is your dorm room key for the Grand Pre building, drop your things off and get ready for the qualifying race."  
"Thank you" I said sighing in relief as I took the key pass from his hand, part of me was excited for my first race, "when is the race?"  
"One o'clock" he responded, "so what car are you racing today?"  
I smiled nervously, "that will be a surprise." Truthfully, I just do not remember the name of it… All I know is that its bubble gum pink, stick shift, and that my brother in law bought it for me when he found out I was into racing. I could not help but thank him repeatedly and feel jealous of my sister even more for finding a man like him. The Headmaster let out a small laugh and opened his mouth to ask something else before his phone went off causing both of us to jump a little. I nearly had forgotten where I was for a second.  
"I have to take this, I guess I will see this surprise car at the race later?" he asked and I nodded my head as I stood up and he picked up the phone.  
"Bye Headmaster" I said as I turned around and quickly exited the office. That was surprisingly better then I thought, the Headmaster seems nice. I reached into my pocket to take out the key, and looked to see where my room was. I had no clue where it was… Where is Lucy when I need her? I began to backtrack toward the Headmasters office hoping the secretary could point me in the right direction when I heard new voices.  
"I didn't do anything!" a voice echoed through the hall as I reached the Headmasters office. Sitting on the bench outside of the office was an annoyed looking girl with long wavy orange hair and bright green eyes that made me feel slightly jealous. A professor was standing in front of her with an angry look on his face that made me forget all about my problem.  
"YOUR GOING TO BE SUSPENDED FOR THAT!" the professor yelled at the poor student as I just stood there any watched confused on what to do now.  
"Can I help you with anything Miss. Bunny?" the secretary asked causing both the professor and student to turn toward me. I felt my cheeks redden as I opened my mouth to say I had no clue where my room was until the Headmasters door opened to reveal Spritle.  
"What is it Aniskov?" Spritle asked the other teacher.  
"She placed a bomb under my seat to throw me off in the middle of the class and I broke my wrist" the professor responded as he gestured toward his swollen wrist.  
"Miss. Malone d-" the Headmaster began.  
"No, I didn't do that! The stupid twins made that bomb and because they were stupid they didn't make it right. I heard them snickering about it so when his back was turned I stood up to check it out" she quickly responded angrily, "I even warned you."  
"Don't insult fellow classmates" the Professor retorted.  
"But only an idiot would build a bomb in the first place!" she responded. I mentally added the fact only an idiot would also put it under a teachers chair but I did not want to put attention onto myself.  
"Again with the sass" the Professor stated.  
"Umm, excuse me?" I quickly said before I could think and all eyes went to me and I felt more nervous than I did before, "ummm…." I tried to think of something quickly.  
"Who are you?" Professor asked giving me an annoyed look.  
"She is a new student, Bunny" Spritle quickly responded in my defense.  
"I doubt she really did it" I blurted out without thinking, shut up please…, "if someone puts a bomb under a teachers chair and successfully injures the teacher they would brag about it not reject it or push it onto someone else and have them gain a lil popularity it comes with a prank that goo-"  
"You have no clue what's going here Miss, I think you should go away before you also get detention," the Professor said.  
"But I-" I began.  
"I think she might be right, we need more evidence that she did the crime before we do anything as big as suspending anyway" Spritle cut me off.  
"Thank you!" the girl said relieved as the Professor gave Spritle a deadly look.  
"Should you go see the nurse about your wrist anyway Aniskov?" Spritle asked the Professor who just walked away obviously still angry about the whole incident. Spritle smiled at me before walking back into his office. I could not help but feel my cheeks redden as the student walked up to me.  
"Thank you… Bunny" she said as she put her hand out and I shook it, "I'm Ara. So you're new here?"  
"Yeah" I said nervously, I was just lookin' fo-"  
"Your room?" she asked as she took my key car and smiled then looked up at me, "good news I know your roommate, she's awesome?"  
I smiled nervously, "really, who is it?"  
"Me"

* * *

I followed Ara to my new dorm to see it was bigger then I expected. The room seemed like it was cut in half recently where the second bed was just recently put in and Ara had to clear the second half in a hurry.  
"Sorry it's a bit messy, they just told me about the new roommate yesterday," she said as she walked over and sat on her side of the room that was filled with random musical instruments, books, and art supplies. I looked at my side to see it was completely blank. I can fill it with anything I want. I dropped my bag onto my bed excitedly.  
I turned toward the clock to see it was almost time for the race, "I should get going."  
"Oh yeah, the Qualifying race" Ara stated as she put a sketch book down and looked up at me, "good luck; both Racer kids are racing today and they are… Well you will see soon?" I gulped nervously as Ara and I left the dorm and headed down to my car where I learned that she was not a racer, but a mechanic.  
"Impressive car" she said as we arrived at the track and looked under the hood of the car.  
"I guess" I said nervously, "I really don't know anything about this stuff."  
"Well today is your lucky day, I have no car to work on and you have no one to work on your car" she said as she stared at the engine excitedly, "I can be your mechanic, and maybe even do a little experiments. You know since you don't know anything."  
"Experiments?" I asked looking at the ginger nervously.  
"You won't die, maybe a little injuries," she said and I groaned, but I do need someone to work on my car at times.  
I sighed, "yes I guess." Her face brightened up as I noticed the Lucy and the two boys with another boy.  
Ara followed my eyes and smiled, "the racer boys, the mechanic Conor, and Lucy the strategist. Like I said, good luck." Ara then walked away as the racers were told to get in their cars and Spritle began to announce the drivers. I got into starting position as stared at the lights trying to forget the other cars around me. I felt adrenaline flow through my veins and I still have not even left the starting line! The lights began to change. Before I knew it I was finally racing. I was in fourth place behind both Racer boys and some other new kid and I can hear some kids being knocked off behind me. Why must they be so reckless? I got more excited by the time I got into third place when the original boy underestimated the distance of a turn and ran right into a divider. I drove past him and saw the smoke from his engine follow me and I smiled. I only had X and Speed left a head of me. I do not care if I pass either of them; the fact that I was able to beat all the new comers was amazing in itself! The race ended as quickly as it began with me in third place, nearly tied with Racer X.  
Ara ran over with a surprise look as I got out of the car, "I thought you were going to be horrible, but you did pretty well." I could help but smile at the comment.  
"That was impressive Bunny," a voice said and I turned around to see Lucy and Speed walking toward me as Conor and Chim Chim examined the car. X was also off kissing some red headed girl.  
"Thanks" I said blushing.  
Lucy laughed, "with that driving she will probably get Annalise off the leader board." With that everyone looked at the girl X was kissing, so that is who she is? So I guess she was the third fastest? I can probably beat her.  
I think I will also have fun at this school…


	2. First Class

I looked around my half of the dorm room with a satisfied smile. Ara was at lunch and since I was not hungry I decided to decorate my half of the room.  
I put a bunch of my favorite novels on the bookshelves then a bunch of posters/pictures on the wall by my bed. All of the posters had to do with TV shows, games and books that I love. I put my pink laptop on top of the desk, but no one could tell it is actually pink with the collage of stickers that covered it.  
I even surprisingly was able to put all my clothes and stuff away before my phone went off. I picked it up to see a text from Rory, my older brother.  
"_How are you settling in? Mom just called me and suspects nothing_." I smiled as I read the message happy for have a brother like him.  
_"Everything is great, I have a roommate/friend named Ara and class soon, ttyl?_" I responded and then looked at the time. I have about a half an hour before I should leave for class and Ara will be back in twenty minutes. I sat down on the bed with a small sigh; I thought it would take longer. I was surprised that I was able to do that all so quickly. I took my pocket book and emptied it onto the bed. I only had keys, a bunch of candy (can never have too much of it), wallet, and a book (_'Insurgent_'). I picked up a piece of chocolate and unwrapped it as I heard someone knock on the door.  
"Come in?" I called a bit confused and the door opened to reveal Lucy.  
I stared at her a bit confused as she walked in with a smile on her face, "I didn't see you at lunch or breakfast and Ara said you were skipping it for some reason. Just wanted to see if you were alright, I know it's hard to-"  
"I've never been much of a breakfast person since I hate most breakfast foods" I cut her off, "and I really wasn't hungry for lunch, decided to decorate room." I gestured to the wall of posters behind me and she examined them.  
"You like zombie stuff?" she asked gesturing toward one of the posters and I looked at it.  
"Yes," I said with a smile, "but that isn't zombie stuff. It's a game called Corpse Party."  
"Corpse Party and not zombies?" Lucy asked.  
I nodded my head, "it's really… strange. You have to see it to understand."  
"Okay" she said as she sat down, "how do you like the school so far?"  
"I love it, better then my old one" I responded truthfully, "but I don't know about the twins or… the red headed girl… I can't remember her name."  
"Annalise" Lucy said with a smile, "I would be worried if you did like her."  
I laughed, "she doesn't seem to like me for some reason and I just got here yesterday."  
"She doesn't like anyone but her father and X it seems" she responded and I remembered the two of them making out after the race yesterday. "So, where are you from?" she asked, "I'm actually from town."  
"B-ummm… I would rather not say" I responded blushing as I almost let it slip.  
Lucy gave me a curious look but did not continue on the subject, "you like to read?"  
"Yes, mostly fantasy, apocalyptic type of novels" I said smiling, "do you read?"  
"Yes, but with school work I haven't read any good books in a while" she began.  
I blurted out, "I could lend you some books, and I have of lot of great ones."  
"That would be good… just not zombies" Lucy said as a shiver went down her spine and I nodded my head.  
I looked at the bookshelf one of them instantly popped out at me, "how about this one?" I walked over toward the bookshelf, picked out the book, and handed it to her.  
"_Thief Lord_" she read the title and turned the book over to read the back description.  
As she read I said, "I read the book in middle school but it's still a good book in my opinion. Maybe you will like it, and it's not that long."  
"It sounds interesting," she said as the door opened to reveal Ara.  
"Almost time to go to cl-" she began and then saw Lucy, "hello, why are you here?"  
"I just came here to talk to Bunny" Lucy responded.  
Ara lost interest before Lucy even responded and looked at my décor, "interesting." She did not say anything else as she picked up her bag and began to leave then turned toward me, "didn't you hear me, the oh so fun class with Professor Aniskou, so we can't be late."  
"I guess I will go, see you in class Bunny, bye Ara" Lucy said before leaving the room.  
"Do you two not like each other or something?" I asked as Lucy left.  
Ara shook her head, "we just never really talked before now, also let's go." I quickly put everything back in my bag as my phone finally went off. I ignored it as I took my book bag and followed her to class.

"Your late" a voice said as we entered the room. I felt my cheeks redden as Ara and I both walked to our seat not saying anything else to the professor even though Ara looked like she could say a lot. After we sat down Annalise and the twins walked in with no remark of the teacher.  
"That isn't fair," I muttered to Ara as the professor talked about what we were going to do today.  
Ara smirked, "he's never fair." I sighed as I rested my elbow on the table and leaned my chin on the palm of my hands. Professor Aniskou kept going on about a race where the lower class with race the higher class. The lower will be on defense and higher will be on offense. Annalise, X, Speed, and the twins are also racing. This will be interesting. The class began to leave to go get their cars and bring them to the track and Ara followed me.  
"If you race like you did yesterday you will do great" she said, "at least there is a chance you will beat the twins and Annalise… well the twins."  
"You don't have faith in me?" I asked as we both got into my car and I started it up.  
Ara looked at the ceiling of the car thoughtfully, "against the twins? Yes, anyone can beat those idiots. Also does you car have a name? Race cars usually does."  
"I-ummm…" I began we headed to the track and I tried to think of a name for the car. I am surprised I did not think of one before. "Its name is 'Sugar Rush'," I said with a smile as the name came into my mind.  
Ara gave me a weird look, "Sugar Rush?" She smiled genuinely, without any sarcasm on her face, I had a feeling that did not happen often for some reason, "I love it… it's hyper, it's addictive."  
"Thank you" I said with a small laugh as we reached the track and saw other racers there. Ara and I got out of the car and she walked over to the pit where other mechanics were. I looked around to see X and Annalise talking, the twins whispering to each other mischievously, and Speed talking to Connor. I wonder where Lucy is.  
"Good luck today" I heard a voice say, speak of the devil. She smiled as she walked over toward computers where Connor soon followed her.  
"Good luck today" Speed said and I smiled. The Mach 6 was right next to the newly named Sugar Rush.  
"Thank you, hopefully lower class wins" I responded and he nodded his head as the two of us then entered our cars. All the racers were slowly getting into the cars as the Professor walked toward the computers to open the virtual track. I was actually going to race in the famous virtual track. I felt incredibly excited as I looked around. I noticed Connor and Ara standing on the sidelines talking and Lucy putting on headphones. I looked in front of me to see the lights going from red, yellow, and then green. I quickly sped up and joined the crowd of drivers into the virtual track. Speed already managed to get into first place with X and the twins on his tail. I could not help but wonder where Annalise was as I entered the track and was completely amazed. We were in a canyon, and there was dirt flying everywhere from car wheels. I could not help but feel a little claustrophobic but I push the feeling down as I continue down path.  
After a few minutes of dodging students attempts to push me into the canyon walls (just ended with them hitting them) I was able to reach fourth place. Most of the lower class was out of the race leaving only Speed (in 1st), some girl I do not know, and me. There were about six other cars left with the twins' right in front of me and Annalise behind me. Somehow the green car divided itself and slowed down its speed so they were on either side of me. This is not good, especially since the canyon is that wide. That is when the three cars started to get closer to my car. They were going to hit me at any second. Annalise was still two car lengths away from me and as soon I realized the twins were going to hit me I hit the break. I watched as they hit each other and disappeared.  
I pressed the gas and was now in third place with Annalise closer on my tail. Annalise tried a couple of different moves to get me to crash but none of them worked. I still maintained 3rd place until the end of the race. While I was climbing out of my car I saw Annalise doing the same and throwing her helmet down at the ground with the twins and X trying to calm her down.  
"It looks like you were granted another miracle today in the race," Ara laughed as she appeared beside me and I just smiled nervously as I began to walk away, "where are you going?" I truthfully had no clue, my feet were walking by themselves it felt like. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of a pissed off Annalise.  
"Hey… great rac-" I began but she gave me a look. If looks could kill, I would be dead a million times over.  
"The only reason you got 3rd place is because of luck," she said angrily as she stomped off with the twins in tow.  
I felt my cheeks redden, "I was just trying to be nice."  
"She will be okay after, she gets like this all the time," X groaned before following his girlfriend. I turned around to see Speed walking toward me smiling.  
"That was a great race, and don't mind Annalise" Speed stated as if reading my mind, "she did the same thing when I beat her… every time. She is a bit of a sore loser."  
I peered over my shoulder toward her and then back at Speed, "a bit?" He laughed; I could not help but notice he had a nice laugh.  
Speed began to open his mouth to say something else until we heard Lucy yelling his name, "see you later then."  
"Bye" I said with a small smile as I began to walk back to my own car to see Ara and Connor arguing about something to do with mechanics. "Are you two going to be any longer?" I asked and the argument quickly ended as Ara climbed into the Sugar Rush and Connor walked off. I climbed into the car and looked at Ara to see her looking annoyed. I sighed as I drove off the track to go back to the classroom.


	3. Got Milk?

I looked around to see I was driving in the pitch black. I had no clue where I was going and the lights on the Sugar Rush were not helping at all. I could hear another car driving behind me but I could not see it. I tried to break but nothing happened, the car was maintaining the same speed. That is when I finally saw it, a bright light up a head of me. I was going straight toward it until a car drove right in front of me. I tried the break peddle and the emergency break but they still did not work…

I quickly sat up in bed and was greeted with the darkness of my dorm. I looked at the clock on my bedside table to see it was three am and I was wide-awake. Ara was still fast asleep as I picked up my cell phone to see a missed call. Home. I guess I can call her before morning classes. I also had a text from my brother saying that my mom called for me.  
I have already been at the school for a couple of weeks and slowly falling more in love with the school. I started talking to Connor, Speed and Lucy more and they are nice. Ara has also started testing some stuff on the Sugar Rush to give me more of an advantage in races. I learned that Ara and Connor are the two best mechanics and have a bit of a competition between the two of them.  
My phone went off in the palm of my hand lighting up practically the whole room. It was an unknown number that I never heard of before. I bit my bottom lip nervously, who calls people at three in the morning.  
I swiped the phone upward to answer the call and whispered, "hello?"  
"Beware" the male voice echoed through the phone.  
"Beware of what?" I responded confused but the person had hung up and was gone. What was that about? I looked at my phone to see the screen go back to the home screen. I looked in my call history to see the number was blocked and I sighed. I laid back down and closed my eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep but it would not work. I gave up around four and got out of bed with the thoughts of the call in my head. Why would someone call me at three am and say Beware? Is something bad going to happen? Without even thinking about it, I changed out of my pjs and left the dorm.  
A few minutes later, I found myself in front of the garage that keeps Sugar Rush in it. I walked inside to see everything the same as I left it. I climbed inside the car and closed my eyes. I opened them to see someone banging on the car window. I looked out to see Ara standing there. I opened the window as I tried to think of how much time passed. Did I fall asleep?  
Ara smiled, "wake up snorlax! Time to go get breakfast."  
"I don't want breakfast" I responded.  
Ara's smile grew, "I didn't say it was for you." Before I could respond, the girl opened the door and was pulling me out of the room. We quickly reached the cafeteria and went into line to get food. Ara ended up getting dragging me all the way to the cafeteria just so she could get a grapefruit and a yogurt while I just got milk. The two of us did not talk as she ate her breakfast and I drank my milk. I looked over to see Lucy, Connor, Speed and his brother talking quietly with each other. When I turned back to Ara, I saw that she pulled out a book and was sketching something. I began to reach in my pocket book to get my phone but stopped. I felt a cold liquid pour all over my head and down my back.  
"Oops" a familiar voice said behind me. I turned around to see Annalise standing there with a pompous smile on her face. I whipped the liquid out of my face with the sleeves of my jacked and realized it was milk.  
"Hey" Ara said angrily, slowly getting up from her seat and glaring, "you ruined my sketch." The smile on Annalise's face quickly disappeared and I could not help but smile myself even though I was covered in milk.  
"Who cares about your stupid drawing? You shouldn't even be at this school at all, all you even care about is your little cheap notebook" Annalise said, "this is a school for racing, not finger painting class."  
"That" Ara began as she slowly stepped closer toward Annalise holding her wet sketchbook to her chest. She was glaring daggers at the other girl and I sort of felt bad, Ara was a scary when she is mad, "might be true… at least it's from the perspective of an unobservant little nitwit like you or your friends."  
Annalise's face reddened, "what did you just sa-"  
"I said you were an unobservant little nitwit, you and your friends," Ara repeated smiling, "do you need a hearing aid?"  
Annalise huffed, "what makes you think you can talk to me like thi-"  
"You're the one who started it, what now you have hearing and memory loss? You need to sort yourself out; I don't even understand what X is doing with you at this point?" I couldn't help but wonder if Ara has realized that I was sitting him soaked in milk. I looked around to see practically the whole room watching us.  
"Is that… jealousy I hear from the oh so perfect Arabella?" Annalise asked. So Ara's whole name is Arabella?  
"No" Ara said, "it's just but pure hot anger. I simply do not understand how you people do not understand the important art has to the soul, and the significance it holds in all our lives. I do not get how you could be so boring and uneducated as to call any drawing someone puts even an ounce of dedication into 'stupid'. Do you know how retarded you sound when you try to mock something you have no grounds to judge in the first place? I mean REALLY, do you have ANY idea the eons and eons of dedication and diligence it takes for anyone, no matter the starting amount of talent to get their feet of the ground and-"  
"Break it up" a voice said and I looked up to see X walking toward us and standing between the two girls. That is when I remembered I was still covered in milk, something no one has really noticed or cared about. Everyone seemed so distracted by the two girls I was able to quickly sneak out of the way and back toward the dorms. I wondered if I could take a quick shower before class. I also couldn't help but think about how amazing Ara was in the fight.

***Third Person POV***

"That was stupid of you to do to begin with, and you know it," X said to Annalise after he finally managed to calm her down after the first with Ara.  
"I wasn't event trying to ruin that stupid book, I was just aiming for that stupid girl," Annalise said as she stomped her foot angrily on the ground.  
X groaned, "why do you hate Bunny?"  
"She is going to push me off the board soon!" Annalise yelled, "first it was your brother who pushed me into 3rd place, and now this new girl is going to push me right off!"  
"She's a good racer, not her fault," X stated as he looked up thoughtfully, "she is nice unli-"  
Annalise glared daggers at the boy, "I am your girlfriend, you're supposed to take my side!"  
"Bunny hasn't done anything wrong though!" X responded getting a bit angry himself.  
"Yes she has" Annalise said as she stomped off.  
X groaned, "why must girls be so emotional?"

* * *

A/N- Thank you FeatheryNotes (who is secretly Ara... now it's not a secret) for the help ^_^

Thank you for favoriting, and please review?


	4. New Toys

I poked the sandwich on my plate as I sat alone at lunch. Ara had got in trouble in class for 'sassing' the teacher. I sighed as I tried to figure out what meat was on it. According to the lunch lady it was turkey, but it did not look anything like turkey. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I took it out to see a message from my sister, '_Rory just told me about the whole racing thing, why didn't anyone tell me before? Do you know what mom and dad will do if they found out_?' I sighed as I ignored the text and put my phone back in my pocket. The only people that knew about the plan was my brother Rory, his wife Erika, and my sister's husband Hunter who I was surprised didn't mention it to Mona, my sister, before. I heard the seat beside me move and I looked up to see X sitting down watching me.  
"Hello?" I said confused. The fact that he barely talked to me beforehand and now sitting down next to me confused me.  
X leaned back in the seat as he began, "I just wanted to come over here and apologize for what Annalise did before. She would never apologize herself."  
I could not help but laugh a little, "I kind of guessed she wouldn't since she seems to hate my guts for no reason. It's okay, you didn't have to apologize for her."  
"I thought someone should," he stated with a smile, "she really shouldn't have done that… but she is always like that."  
"If she is always like that, then why do you date her?" I asked him, "she doesn't seem all that interesting to be around."  
X leaned closer toward me with a smile on his face, "she can be fun."  
"How?" I asked laughing. I do not know why I am laughing… I felt my cheeks redden randomly as I looked at my sandwich. I usually am awkward around people that I do not talk too much. Then why am I not awkward around him?  
"Well" X began but I heard a loud cough and the two of us turned to see Annalise standing a few feet away looking furious. Before either of us could say anything she stomped off.  
"I think I managed to make her hate me more," I groaned.  
"Just forget about her" X stated, "she will get over it soon… just be careful for now."  
"I will try," I said as he walked away and I took my plate and threw out the sandwich loosing my appetite.

* * *

I spent a week listening to X's advice, luckily Annalise has not tried anything else after the milk incident. The only interesting thing that has occurred is Ara experimenting on Sugar Rush to make it go faster and adding gadgets. She even added something else to the car today which she called me excitedly about to show me. I was walking to the garage as I heard arguing, part of me hoped it was not coming from my own. Then I recognized the voices: Connor and Ara. I sighed as I walked through the door to see the two of them yelling over the hood of Sugar Rush with Chim Chim jumping up and down beside them.  
"Well of course you improved the Mach design, how hard is it to improve an iconic and existing design you've obsessed over your whole life?" Ara yelled at the red headed boy.  
Connor straightened up and said, "well where's your super-elite car? Huh? Where's your masterpiece? I don't see it anywhere. AM I MISSING SOMETHING ARA?" Connor put a hand over his brow, looks around the room, and somehow manages not to see me in the doorway, something that happens a lot when they argue.  
"Where is your original super-elite car?" Ara asked.  
"Oh!" Connor's face reddened, "you are such a… LITTLE STUPID HEAD!"  
Ara smiled, "shut up butt munch." I could not help but laugh, which caught their attention.  
"You two are such an adorable couple," I said smiling as I walked in toward them.  
"We're not a couple!" they two of them yelled in union.  
I laughed, "what ever you two say. Just don't make out on or in the Sugar Rush!" I also muttered, "I don't want your cooties on my car."  
"Cooties? How old are you!" Ara said.  
"Six" I smiled, "you wanted to talk to me about something?"  
"Oh yeah" she said and turned to Connor and pointed toward the door, "get out and don't forget to close the door." Connor groaned but did as he was told. Ara smiled as Connor and Chim Chim left the garage then turned toward me. "Get in the car," she stated and I did so. I immediately saw a new purple button on the top of the steering wheel and turned toward Ara who was smiling. "You will love this, start the car then press the button," she said and I did. Once I press the button everything looking like it was moving in front of the car then I realized it was not the stuff, it was me. I turned toward Ara to see she was still on the ground and I was floating. She gestured for me to lower the car and I let go of the button. The car quickly fell to the ground with a thud that hurt my stomach. "NEXT TIME SLOWLY LET GO OF IT!" Ara yelled, "you almost dropped the car on me."  
"Sorry" I said as my cheeks redden, "but that is amazing!"  
"I know," she said with a wink as she opened the hood of the car to examine if everything is all right from the drop, "good everything is alright for the race."  
"Race?" I asked confused. There was a race? How could I forget?  
"Yes, tomorrow" Ara replied as she closed the hood and wiped her hands on her pants, "it's a big race so the car has to be in its best shape."  
"Do you know what I should expect in the race? The virtual track?" I asked.  
Ara smiled, "you thought I wouldn't have gotten you ready for the race? The changing tires, harpoon in tire plates, oxygen tank, and hover jet are all you need. You will do great if you drive like you usually do."  
"Okay" I said with a small smile but I still could not help but feel a bit nervous. I always did great in races, but why am I feeling so nervous now?

***Third Person POV***

"Are you serious?" Zile asked his daughter who was pacing back and forth angrily in front of his desk, "you want me to kidnap a teenage girl over petty teenage problems?"  
"Petty teenage problems?" she repeated, "this isn't petty! She is ruining my life. She pushed me off leader board, had her friend humiliate in front of everyone at breakfast, acts superior to me, and tried to steal my boyfriend-"  
"That is a good thing, no more Racer boy in your life," Zile muttered under his breath, which caused Annalise to glare daggers at him.  
"You don't need to keep her, just scare her" Annalise said as sat down in the chair and Zile groaned, "just have Stan or one of your other henchmen do it."  
"I can do it Mr. Z," Stan said jumping up and dropping a box of cookies he was eating on the floor and looked down at it sadly.  
Zile shook his head, "no, I'm not going to kidnap some random teenage girl."  
Annalise smiled as an idea arrived in her head, "Bunny is close to Speed and them. I see her talking to Connor a lot. Maybe she knows something useful about the Mach 6."  
Zile perked up a little after hearing this as thoughts went running through his mind, "and even if she doesn't, we can use her to get information… or even get the Mach 6 itself."  
"I have everything already planned out" Annalise said smiling, "I just need your people tomorrow before the race."


	5. Big Race?

"It's all good for the race, now I will have to see you later," Ara said as she shut the hood of the car.  
I gave her a confused look, "your going to be at the race right?"  
"Obviously" Ara said rolling her eyes, "but I need to do something quickly, so bye!" Before I could say anything she left the garage leaving me alone. Ara has been acting out of character all day and it is weird. I walked around the car as my phone went off in my pocket. I took it out and saw it was from my sister who I have been avoiding.  
I sighed as I answered the call, "hello?"  
"You finally answer!" Mona nearly yelled in my ear, "I've been calling you for over a week with no answer."  
"Sorry, you know… school" I said trying to think of a better excuse.  
"School! Yes the racing school, do you know how furious mom and da-" Mona began.  
I quickly blurted out, "do they know?"  
Mona paused and answered, "no, you're my little sister I don't want them to kill you."  
"So then what did you want to talk about?" I asked.  
"The school, do you know stupid it is to go halfway across the country to some Racing school without telling mom and dad? What if you get hurt? Get into a bad car crash?" she asked, "how did you even get in there without parental permission?"  
"Rory said he was my guardian on paper work" I replied.  
Mona groaned, "how are you paying for everything?"  
I felt my face redden and I was happy I was only talking to her on the phone, "Hunter."  
"HUNTER KNEW ABOUT THIS AND DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?" Mona yelled and then I heard crying in the background.  
I could not help but smile and quickly said, "yes he did, and I will go so you can deal with which ever twin is crying bye."  
"Wait-" she quickly began but I hung up before she could say more. I should have just ignored the call, but if I did not she would have probably told our parents about me being here.  
I walked over to get into the car and stopped when I heard a knock at the door. Who could be coming to visit now? The race was due to start in like… I looked down at my phone to see I had 10 minutes left before the race was due to start. I walked over toward the door and opened it to see, to my complete surprise, Headmaster Spritle. Did Mona tell my parents? Did they call up the school?  
"Hello Headmaster Spritle" I nervously said, "is there anything wrong?"  
"Hello, nothing is really wrong" the headmaster said with a small laugh, "but I have heard some stuff that I wanted to talk to you about."  
I gave him a confused look, "what is it?" I gestured for him to come in and he did so.  
"Something about milk" and I felt my cheeks turn red.  
"It was nothing, just a little joke from Annalise," I said.  
"She co-" he began.  
I cut him off, "it was just a little joke and making a big deal of it would make it worse so it doesn't matter." I guessed he was going to say something about her getting in trouble, but I did not want her to. "Getting her in trouble would just make her hate me more," I blurted out. Spritle sighed as he began to say something but stopped as something seemed to catch his eye. I followed his gaze to the corner of the room where there was nothing there. That is when I saw it, a shadow. Not just any shadow but a human shadow. There was a quick knock on the door which I did not even remember closing, maybe it closed by itself? I walked over and opened the door to reveal someone in complete black clothes.  
"Bunny watch out" the headmaster yelled behind me but before I could move the person quickly swung his hand out at me and everything went black.

***Third Person POV***

"This sucks" some student said as they walked pass Lucy, Connor, Chim Chim, and Speed who were talking about the Mach 6.  
"What does?" Lucy asked.  
"Didn't year hear, the race is cancelled" the student responded catching the attention of the two boys and robot.  
"Cancelled?" Speed asked, "why?"  
"Nobody can find Headmaster Spritle," the student groaned, "I got all ready for nothing."  
"Headmaster Spritle is missing?" Connor asked shocked as Speed took out his phone to call Spritle. He got no answer.  
"Where can he be?" Lucy asked.  
"I'm going to see if X knows anything," Speed stated as he called up his brother hoping he would know what was going on.  
"Speed, I can't talk now heading to ra-" X's voice echoed from the phone.  
"Didn't you hear the race is cancelled" Speed said.  
"Are you serious? I could be playing my ga- I mean hanging out with Annalise now" X responded, "why?"  
"Uncle Spritle is missing" Speed answered.  
X paused, "are you serious?"  
"Yes, this isn't something I would joke about. Can you meet us at Connor's garage?" Speed asked.  
"Yeah, I will be there in a minute" X said before hanging up.  
"Do you think the disappearance could have something to do with Mach 6?" Lucy suggested.  
"I don't know" Speed responded before the three of them headed toward the garage.

* * *

"Hey Bunny, sorry I missed the race" Ara said as she opened the door to their dorm excitedly, "but I have a surprise!" Ara looked around with a smile on her face that disappeared once she realized Bunny was not there. "Dammit girl, where are you? You don't answer your phone, your not in garage, which is more of a mess then before, while the Sugar Rush is and I really wanted to show you Rodriquo!" In Ara's arms laid a bunny, which she put on her bed. Ara made sure the door was closed knowing she would get in trouble if anyone found out about the bunny, no pets were allowed in the school, and took out her phone.

"Hello?" Connor's voice came from the phone.  
"Hello, its Ara, is Bunny with you guys?" Ara asked.  
"No, why would she be?" Connor asked sounding a bit distracted.  
"Well, I can't find her anywhere" Ara said, "and she doesn't have many friends in which she would be with so I thought you guys. Do you know where X-"  
"X is with us… wait one second," Connor said and the line went quiet and Ara looked at Rodriquo the bunny that hopped onto the floor and slowly began discovering the room starting with Bunny's side. "None of us have seen her… when was the last time you saw her?"  
"It's none of your business, but before the race," Ara answered.  
"The race was cancelled" Connor stated.  
Ara groaned, "why didn't anyone tell me this?"  
There was some commotion on the other end and when that died Speed's voice rang through the phone, "Ara, can you come to Connor's garage? Spritle is missing, and there is a chance Bunny can also be missing, or have something to do with it."  
"Noooooo!" Connor yelled from somewhere behind Speed.  
"Something to do with it? You think Bunny kidnapped Spritle?" Ara asked confused, "Bunny seems to goodie goodie to kidnap someone."  
"Well, their disappearances might have something to do with each other, maybe we can help each other" Lucy said.  
"Fine" Ara responded, "I will be there in a few." Ara hung up the phone and looked over toward the bunny which found a nice home underneath Bunny's bed. "You be a good bunny, I will be back soon," Ara said before leaving.

***Bunny's POV***

I opened my eyes and looked around to see I was in a different room. The walls and ceiling looked like they were made from cement and only a light bulb hung from the ceiling. There was no furniture at all so I was lying on the floor. My muscles felt weird as I attempted to sit up and get a better look. I wasn't alone at least. Headmaster Spritle was lying on the floor a few feet away still unconscious, and it looked like he did not give up without a fight. I looked around once more to see if there was anyway to leave and saw no windows and one door. I walked over to try to open it but it did not budge at all. Locked. I heard Spritle groan behind me and turned around to see him waking up.  
"Are you okay?" I asked as he sat up rubbing a bruise on his head and finally noticing I was there.  
"A better question is are you?" he asked and I nodded my head as he stood up, "do you know why…"  
"I don't know," I answered guessing the rest of the question. The only person that I know that hates me is Annalise and this seems a little too extreme. Spritle walked over and tested the door, which did not budge for him either and looked around. "There's no way out, right?" I asked. Spritle did not say anything as he began to walk around the room testing the walls. The answer was obvious, at the moment there was no way out unless the door magically opens. There was only one other exit, an air vent that could only fit probably one leg. I sat down and leaned against the wall beside the door with a sigh. Why would someone do this to me… us? Spritle seems nice; I doubt he had any enemies. Spritle soon gave up searching and sat down beside me.  
"I guess this is a waiting game now," Spritle suggested and I nodded my head not knowing what to say.

* * *

A/N - Please Review/Fav/Follow ;)


	6. What Now?

"So what do we do now?" I asked Spritle after the two of us sat in silence for I do not even know how long.

"We can talk?" Spritle suggested, "there is no other way out of the room beside the locked door. It will make passing time easier."

"Talk about what?" I asked as I tried to think of stuff I could talk about. Spritle is the headmaster; I do not know what to say to a headmaster beside school stuff!

"Do you have a family?" he asked.

I nodded my head, "and I already know about yours."

"Tell me something about them," Spritle asked.

"Hmmm" I began as I tried to think about my family, "well I live with my parents in Brooklyn and I have two older siblings who live out in different states. My parents own a candy store called 'Sugar Drop Corner'. My older brother, Rory, is a Sergeant in the Marines, married to a woman named Erika and they have three kids named Raphael, Lucinda and Theresa. My sister, Mona, actually goes to Harvard where she met her now husband Hunter. They have twin babies Helen and Mathew who are nearly a year old. I also don't know why I am saying so much since you probably doesn't care." I felt my cheeks redden.

I could not help but notice his cheeks redden a bit as he began, "it's always fun to hear about other peoples lives though. So you're the baby of the family and your parents allowed you to go so far for school?"

"They don't know I'm here," I blurted out before I could stop myself. I knew the secret would eventually get out, but I hoped it would not happen this quickly. I also hoped it would not be me blurting it out to the headmaster himself.

Spritle's eyes widened a little, "what do you mean by they don't know you're here?"

"Well, my parents think racing is stupid, but I've always loved it," I began, "Hunter found out about it and both him and Rory applied to here for me and thought of the whole thing. My parents think I am staying at Rory's house in Florida helping them with the kids… Please don't tell them." Spritle did not say anything and just looked at the wall across from us lost in thought.

Spritle sighed after a few minutes of silence, "I understand, there are a lot of people who think racing is stupid especially in cities. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you" I muttered as my cheeks redden. I hoped he kept his world and I could not help shiver. When did it get cold in here?

Spritle noticed, "are you cold?" Before I could answer he took off his jacket and passed it over to me.

"Thank you" I said as I felt my cheeks get redder. I put the jacket on; it was still warm from his body heat.

"So…" Spritle said after a few minutes of silence, "what's your favorite TV show?" I could not help but laugh.

*** Third Person POV***

"You think someone kidnapped the two of them? Why would someone do that?" Ara asked, "what if they are having a secret affair?"

"Why would they not be answering either of their phones, and your garage be a mess?" Speed asked.

"I would rather not think about that" Ara replied.

"We need to be serious, the two of them could actually be hurt-" Lucy stated.

"I am being serious" Ara responded, "I just don't want to jump to conclusions."

"Accusing our uncle of sleeping with a student is not jumping to conclusions?" X asked glaring at the girl.

"Well then who would want to kidnap Spritle and Bunny?" Ara asked and none of them could respond. After a few minutes Speed stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked across the room.

"Speed?" Lucy said confused as everyone watched him without saying anything.

"When did this get here?" Speed asked picking up an envelope which caused everyone in the room to walk over toward him and watch as he opened it. A piece of paper sliped out and fell onto the floor.

"Nice going clutz" Ara muttered as Lucy picked up the paper. Lucy unfolded the paper to reveal a typed letter. Connor muttered something under his breath about 'comic sans', but no one really cared to listen.

'Dear Racer Boys and Co.

I will get straight to the point, I have your uncle and the bunny girl.

If you want them back give me the Mach 6.

Meet me at 36°59′45.84″N 112°00′21.9″W at noon.-'

"We need to go" X quickly said as he headed toward the door.

"We can't" Lucy said as the three guys began to leave the room.

"Why can't we?" Speed asked a bit annoyed that Lucy isn't willing to help.

"Well the letter said noon, you do realize it's 4pm?" Ara asked, "it's four hours too late."

"Are you serious?" Speed asked as X took our his phone.

X groaned as he realized the truth, "it's actually 5 now."

"Is there anything else?" Connor asked.

Lucy looked down at the letter in her hands and read aloud the rest, "If you don't come then I won't be able to promise you that the they will both be in one piece the next time you see them."

***Bunny's POV***

Spritle and I sat in the room in silence both lost in our own thoughts. The two of us talked for about an hour or so before neither of us could think of anything to say. I couldn't help but think of my family, will they ever know if something bad happened to me? My parents will be incredibly pissed and depressed at once, while my brother and brother in law would regret helping me get here. I couldn't help but feel like breaking down and crying. I think that is a normal reaction in this situation, right? Then why can't I?

"Are you okay?" Spritle asked as he moved closer to me to see my facial expression. I nodded my head, I couldn't tell him that I felt like breaking down and crying. I don't want him to think I'm weak even though that might be a normal reaction to the situation. I don't want to feel weak infront of him, and crying will do that.

Without me realizing Spritle put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I was shivering again. I didn't know what to say so the two of us just sat there in silence.

After a minute I broke the silence and asked, "do you know who could have kidnapped us? All I saw were… ninjas?"

"I don't know anything either" Spritle responded after a pause and the silence continued until Spritle stood up and walked across the room lost in thought again. He pressed his ear against the door as if he heard something. I stood up and walked toward him but when I was half way acorss the Spritle backed up and the door flew open for the first time.

Standing there was two men that looked identical to the man at the garage. Before Spritle or I could say anything the one on the left quickly grabbed Spritle bring the headmasters arms behind his back. The other man came toward me and grabbed my shoulders and tried to steer my out of the room.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Where are you taking her?" Spritle asked as he tried to fight his way out of the mans grip.

"She is going to be having a little conversation with our boss, we need her to send a message to your students" the man who was behind me replied. The way he emphasized 'conversation' scared me. I know it's not going to be a kind of conversation I am use to.

"Don't take her" Spritle said his voice getting a little louder, "umm… take me!" The man stopped pushing me out of the room and the two of them shared a look with each other.

"Boss was never specific on which one he wanted" the man holding Spritle back stated. Before I could object the man who was holding me pushed me quickly to the ground behind him causing me to hit my head on the ground. My eyes quickly shut and when they opened everything looked blurry. All I could see was Spritle being pulled out of the room and the door being shut behind them leaving me alone...

"Where did they take him?" I thought outloud as I finally got the energy to sit up and look at the door. I was still wearing his jacket, and still freezing. Why am I so cold? A shiver went down my spine as my thoughts began to go to Spritle. What are they going to do to him? Is he going to be okay? That is doubtful… what if they kill him for what ever reason?

What if they kill me?

I don't want to die here...

* * *

Sorry for delay, been doing school stuff and etc.

Thanks for review random person!


	7. Where's Bunny?

I sat in the room for who knows how long with no sign of any other lifeform. Where could they have taken Spritle? Is he okay?... Is he still alive?

No, no! I can't think like that. I need to try to think of a way out of here… but the only way out is the door. Spritle couldn't open it himself, so I doubt I could. Is there any chance that there could be a way out?

***Third Person POV***

_*DING*_

"What is that?" Connor asked as he practically jumped out of his seat. The room was quiet as the group tried to think of a way to get the two missing members back.

Lucy had suggested before going to the police, but Ara responded with "they probably won't know what to do! F*ck the police." That was also the last thing anyone said.

Lucy suggested, "maybe someone got a message?" Everyone slowly took out there phones to figure out it was true.

"It was mine" Speed stated sounding confused, "and it's a video from… I don't know who."

"What is it a video of?" X asked as he walked over and looked over his younger brother's shoulder as the video began to play. Both of them were shocked from the scene, it was their uncle.

The older man was tied up to a chair in a dark room, there looked to be one light in the whole room that swayed back and forth over his head, Spritle also looked badly beaten with bruises and some dried blood covering his face. He wasn't looking at the camera,but at someone right behind it. Connor, Lucy, and Ara walked over to see what was going and all gasped when they saw the scene that was unfolding before them.

"What is going on... why would someone do this to Uncle Spr-" X began and was quickly cut off by the video,

"I don't know anything about the Mach 6 engine" Spritle calmly stated to the man behind the camera.

Ara asked, "how it's he so calm?"

"Because he is used to being in these kinds of situations" X replied.

"What?" Speed asked confused as his voice rose a bit. X didn't respond and no one else tried to ask anymore questions about the subject.

"It doesn't matter if you do or don't," the other person retorted, "this is being live streamed straight to your nephews and Co. as speak, and since they are Racers they will take the first opportunity they can to chime down here and save that little girl and you. Heroism is in their blood."

"Speed, X! Don't do-" Spritle began but was quickly cut off by a hit to the head.

"I don't know if you got the last message our not Racer boys but I am serious this time. Bring the Mach 6 to the coordinates from the letter within the next hour or your uncle won't be waking up" the voice stated before the feed turned off. Nobody said anything afterward until both Racer brothers quickly ran to there car.

"What are you doing?" Lucy yelled, "we need to think of a plan first. This is an obvious setup and runing in there blindly won't help anyone. Is dangerous." Connor, ignoring Lucy, followed both Racer brothers with Ara following slowly.

"I agree with Lucy, but I will regret it if I don't go" Ara muttered as she climbed in to the Shooting Star with X. Lucy, looking annoyed still went into the car with Speed and Connor muttering about how stupid this was.

"We do stupid things" Speed laughed, "isn't that why you love us?"

Spritle opened his eyes and looked around to see he was back in the old room but something was off. He sat up with difficulty.

"Ow" he muttered as he lifted up his shirt to see his bruised abdomen. He looked around and realized what was different, "Bunny?"

Bunny was gone, and there was no sign of her ever being there.

* * *

A/N Thanks for comments,been busy with school (two test and a paper this week, another paper next week)

Would anyone be disappointed if I killed off my oc? ;)

(Sorry if there is a lot of errors, I wrote 3/4 of this on my phone while on the bus going to school ^_^)


	8. The Rescue

What time is it? How long has it been? Where is Spritle? Is he okay? Is anyone going to help us? Is anyone going to give me food?  
My stomach growled loudly calling out for food, lucky Spritle was not here to hear it. I groaned as I pulled the jacket around me tighter... I still had his jacket...  
I felt my eyelids begin to feel heavy but I continued to force them open. I did not want something to happen when I fell asleep; I am incredibly vulnerable here... My eyelids continue to get heavier until I cannot resist the sweet temptation of sleep.  
I was sitting in a hospital waiting for something to happen. I do not know exactly what but the atmosphere was tense. Across from me sat my family. All the adults looked anxious about something while the kids were being... kids? A doctor walked in and said something I could not comprehend, all I knew it was bad. My mother and sister quickly broke down in tears, my dad tried to comfort both of them, Erika was in shock, and both my brother and Hunter seemed to take out the worse. They looked angry and guilty.  
"What it's going on?" I asked confused but no one heard me.  
Raphael noticed something had happened walked up to his father and asked "daddy, is something wrong?"  
After a pause Rory finally said, "your aunt Maia… she… passed."  
"I passed?" I repeated confused before I finally realized what she meant, "I'm not dead. I am alive, I am right here. I can't be dead..."  
**BANG**  
"Huh?" I said confused looking around. Where did that baby come from?  
**BANG**  
"Bunny?" a familiar voice called. It took me a few seconds to realize who it was... It was Ara.

***Third Person POV***

"Are we almost there?" Ara complained and X groaned.  
"Yes" X responded.  
Ara straightened up in her seat and looked around, "did you lie?"  
"Yes" X responded.  
"They can be dead by now for all we know" Ara responded angrily, "and you're here joking?"  
"You're here asking stupid questions" X retorted.  
"Stop arguing you two" Speed voice echoed in the car.  
"From my calculations we will be there now" Lucy stated as both the Mach 6 and Shooting Star stopped in the middle of two cliffs.  
"Hey guys, I-" Connor began.  
"This is a dead end, are you sure you read it right?" Ara interrupted.  
"We-" Connor began again.  
Lucy said, "yes I did." Lucy began to fish for the paper in her pocket.  
"Guys-" Connor started again.  
"Please shut up Connor, were trying to think" X said annoyed as he took the paper from Lucy.  
"Whatever then, I won't tell you about the obvious cave over on the cliff above us" Connor retorted and everyone looked up to see it was true  
"Let's get up there then" X said as everyone quickly got into the cars and drove there. They arrived to see out was completely empty. The group got out of the cars and began to look around.  
"Where are they-" Speed began before people in black ninja outfits appear.  
"What th-" X began as the two familiar people walked out the cave.  
"Zile" Connor said.  
Lucy groaned, "why am I not surprised?"  
"Where is Spritle and Bunny?" Speed asked angrily once he realized neither of them was around.  
"You have to find them first," Zile stated and the ninjas grabbed the five students, and the robotic monkey. Before any of them could respond, Zile and Stan climbed into the Mach 6 and drove off.  
"You left the keys in the car?" X asked angrily.  
Speeds face turned rd, "umm we have more important problems."  
"This is nothing," X whispered before head butting the man holding him causing him to topple backwards. Lucy kicked her capture in the knee the others let go of their targets. The man that was holding Connor headed toward X and was quickly tripped by Chim Chim. The other captures just left.  
"Ummm... guys, why did they leave?" Lucy asked.  
Speed looked at where they ran toward, "I don't wasn't too know. Let's just go find them."  
"You guys go. I'm going to go get Zile" X stated.  
"I will go with you" Lucy said add the two of them went into the Shooting Star and drove off. The four of them walked over toward the door where Zile came from to see a hallway filled with more doors.  
"This is going to take a while," Connor muttered as the four of them began to open all the doors. They were all empty rooms except for one that looked like the room from the video.  
"Do you need help Connor?" Speed asked when he noticed the boy having trouble with a door.  
"It's locked" Connor muttered as Ara walked up beside him. She opened the door with ease. Connor muttered, "show off." The door led to another hallway with more doors...  
"Are you serious?" Connor asked.  
"This can be a good thing," Ara muttered as they began to open more doors.  
"Hello Headmaster" Ara stated causing the others to run over. Spritle was sitting on the floor with a lost look on his face.  
"You're alive," Speed said happily, as he ran over and hugged his uncle.  
"While you two have a family moment I'm going to look for Bunny," Ara stated as she began on the other doors until she found the one she was looking for. Bunny was leaning on the wall sleeping. "Bunny" Ara said as she shook her awake.

"How did you do that?" X asked as Lucy as she finished setting up the Shooting Star's video communicator to track the Mach 6.  
"Connor" Lucy admitted, "he may be annoying, but that boy is good at what he does." X began to follow the map to where Zile had parked the Mach 6 and quickly caught up. X quickly cut Zile off causing the two of them to nearly crash. Neither car moved until Zile quickly hit the gas.  
"Is he crazy" Lucy asked.  
X laughed, "isn't it obvious by now?" Then the Mach 6 stopped randomly.  
"How-" X began.  
"I turned on the automatic power off switch" Connor's vicar echoed over the radio scarring both of them, "also we found both of them and they are okay. Only problem is Bunny won't wake up." Zile and Stan quickly got out of the car knowing they were not going to get anywhere in there and began to run.  
"Should we-" X began.  
"Just let them go, we got what we came for" Lucy responded.

* * *

A/N-Wrote most of this on my phone again lol  
Did you seriously think I would kill off my oc already?  
Also with school chapters will be shorter (sorry)


	9. Night Terrors

I open my eyes and look around confused. Last thing I remembered was the white room, now I was in some bedroom that looked like a guest room. I sat up slowly feeling sore and incredibly hungry. When was the last time I ate? There was multiple voices coming from the next room but I did not understand anything they were saying.

I got out of the bed and slowly made my way to the door and opened it. The door led straight into a living room that contained Spritle, Speed, Lucy, X, Chim Chim and Connor. I sort of remembered hearing Ara's voice but she was not around. Where was she?

"Bunny you're awake," Headmaster Spritle said as he realized I was in the room. The others quickly turned and I felt nervous for some reason.

I looked around and asked, "where are we?"

"My home, we couldn't take you back to the school in your condition," Spritle explained.

Lucy smiled nervously, "we also had a doctor Spritle knew give you a small checkup to see if you were alright and they said you were alright. We were nervous after you didn't wake up."

"Are you feeling a lright now?" Speed asked nervously as I walked over and sat in the seat Connor offered me.

"Sort of" I said nervously, "I'm jus-." I was cut off by a knock at the door. X quickly stood up, grabbed some cash off the coffee table, and walked to the door. The door opened to reveal a man who looked around 19 holding two pizza boxes. I felt my stomach growl as I watched X hand him the money as Speed walked over to help with the boxes. Both boxes were put on the coffee table and opened to reveal two plain pies. I quickly took a slice and began to eat it. "So can someone explain what happened?" The group gave each other nervous looks, "can you tell me anything?"

"It's nothing you should really worry ab-" Speed began.

I looked at Speed wide eyed, "I got kidnapped, I think I should worry about it."

"We don't want you dragged into anymore danger," X explained.

I took another slice as the others continued to eat their first, "like I said, I got kidnapped, I believe I was already dragged in."

"It's best you don't get involved in any of this, I would prefer if Speed, X, Lucy, and Connor did the same but they seem to be in too deep. Meanwhile you c-" Spritle tried to explain but I did not care. What is wrong with me knowing? Do they not trust me? I am obviously already involved.

I took a deep breath, "you do realize if you don't tell me now I will find a way to know what is going on eventually. If I do that I will also try to get help so more people besides me will find out." None of them seemed to be affected by this, or did not look like they were.

Lucy finally sighed, "the person that kidnapped you was Zile Zazic, Annalise's father, only kidnapped you to get the Mach 6. He's been trying to do this for a while."

"Why would he kidnap me though? I don't know anything about the Mach 6?" I asked.

"We were trying to figure that out actually, is there something you want to tell us?" X asked and everyone turned toward him with a confused look. It seems as if he is the only suspicious one, but I do not understand why he would be. I never did anything to make him think I was a traitor, right? "I didn't mean to accuse you or anything; "just saying there is probably something you know that we don't that could be part of the reason they kidnapped you? We don't know anything about you," X explained. I opened my mouth to make a smart remark but I closed it quickly not knowing what to say.

"Let's not talk about this now" Spritle interjected and the room went quiet. Nobody knew what to say now. We spent the rest of the time eating pizza in silence.

* * *

"WAKE UP BUNNY!" a voice said beside me as I was shaken awake. My eyes opened to see Ara standing beside my bed trying to shake me awake.

"Wh-what?" I asked still feeling exhausted. I looked at my phone to see it was three in the morning and I turned back to Ara who had an annoyed look on her.

"Are you having that nightmare again?" she asked I felt my cheeks redden. I was happy she did not turn on the lights or she would have noticed too. It has been a week since the whole kidnapping thing and every night since I have been having nightmares. It was a different dream every night be it always had something to do with the kidnapping. The only person who knows about it is Ara, but I never told her what the actual dreams were. I did not have to say anything for her to know the answer, "can you talk to someone about it? It might actually help… talk to Spritle or something. He is probably the only other person in the school that knows the situation and will understand." I sighed as I heard her walking back to her bed and going back to sleep. I turned over and tried to get back to sleep.

Maybe I should take Ara's advice and talk to Spritle about everything. I already told him the stuff about my fa- wouldn't it also be a bit awkward? He is my headmaster… I groaned not knowing what to do.

* * *

I yawned as I sat in class slowly falling asleep. I could not get back to sleep after Ara woke me. I spent the rest of the night trying to figure out what to do about the nightmares.

"Bunny" someone whispered.

I muttered, "don't eat my brain… not the potatoes." I felt someone elbow me in the side and I quickly straightened up. Speed, who was the one that elbowed me, gave me a nervous smile. I looked over at Professor Winn who did not seem to notice me almost falling asleep.

I let out another yawn as X asked, "zombie potatoes?"

"They are a menace," I stated.

"Are you okay Bunny? You seem off recently?" Lucy whispered from the row behind us.

"It's nothing really… just had a bad nights sleep" I replied not wanting to tell them about the nightmares. The three of them seemed to believe it.

"Bunny, do you know the answer?" Professor Winn asked and I gave her a confused look. I looked around to see everyone staring at me and Connor holding up a peace sign.

"Two" I stated and Connor face palmed.

"Two?" Professor Winn asked. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as Winn began to continue but was cut off by the bell, "next time Bunny don't fall asleep in class." Everyone quickly got up from their seats and headed out of the class. I followed Speed, Connor and Lucy who were talking about something I did not understand.

"Are you alright?" X asked as he caught up and I nodded my head, "are you sure? You look like you haven't had a proper night sleep in a while." I did not know how to reply, for some reason X has been around me much more often lately. I think he is trying to find out more information about me for some reason…

"You know if something is wrong with you that you can talk to us about it right?" Lucy asked as the three of them stopped walking and I nearly walked straight into Connor.

I tried to smile, "everything is alright. I just had trouble slee-"

"Does this have something to do with the…" Connor began and whispered, "kidnapping." I opened my mouth to reply, but hesitated.

"Bunny-" Lucy began.

"I don't want to talk about it" I cut her off and then felt my phone go off in my pocket, "umm… I need to answer my phone, talk to you later." Before any of them could say anything else I walked away taking out my phone. I looked at the caller to see it was my mom. I answered it quickly, "hello mom."

"Hello Maia" my mom said over random voices in the background, she must be at work.

"What's up?" I asked as I tried to figure out the reason behind the call.

"Nothing, just at the shop, I haven't talked to you in a while and I wanted to know how my baby is doing" she replied sounding cheerfully.

"I am doing fine… but I am in school so can I talk to you la-" I started.

"Wait" my mother cut me off, "I just wanted to say that I will be going down there for a visit in a couple of weeks."

I froze in my spot, "umm… does Rory know?"

"No, neither Erika or him has been answering their phones and I really want to see my kids and grandkids," my mother said cheerfully.

"How much is this?" someone asked my mother.

"I have to go, see you soon," my mother said before the line went dead. I quickly called up my brother and it went straight to voicemail, the same happened for Erika. I quickly shot out a text telling them what my mom just told me and hoped they will see it soon.

* * *

I lay in my bed as everyone else was at dinner. I had no appetite; I was still waiting for a reply from either my brother or his wife. I was also trying to figure out what to do about the sleeping thing. I tried to take a nap before and had the dream again. I was tempted to try to take some sleeping pills to help me get some sleep, or get earmuffs for Ara. I am surprised our neighbors have not heard anything yet. I felt myself slowly begin to drift off as my phone went off.

I looked over to see it was a text from Ara that said "Come to the cafeteria, huge fight between Lucy, X and Annalise." My eyes widened a little at the message and I quickly jumped out of the bed loosing my balance for a second. Without thinking, I ended up running toward the cafeteria to see the argument still going on.

"Your father did it, and obviously you had a voice in it" Lucy stated angrily, "why else would you say 'plan going wrong'."

"Even if you didn't, your father did and it's-" X began.

"I have no clue what you're talking about" Annalise replied. I walked over and stood beside Ara confused.

"Are they arguing about the...incident?" I asked.

"Yes" Speed replied, I did not even realize he was there.

"Why don't you guys stop arguing, you're making it bigger then it is" I cut in.

"Why don't you butt out, no one is talking to you little girl" Annalise said, "you really do dress like a little girl." I felt my cheeks redden and Ara took a step in front of me.

"At least she doesn't dress like everyone else, she is original," Ara stated and Annalise rolled her eyes.

"This is useless, talking to your guys is like arguing with a wall" Annalise yelled, "and you X, you just don't get it anymore! We're over." Annalise, followed by the twins, stomped off. For some reason I thought they already broke up. I looked at X who did not seem that affected from the breakup. Everyone who was watching the argument went back to eating. I told the others I was tired, which was true, and headed out of the cafeteria but stopped once I heard someone call me name.

* * *

A/N: Tried to make this longer, and more interesting… is it good? Also please comment/fav/follow/pm me because I'm lonely… I'm desperate lol XD


	10. Hello Hunter!

"Bunny" the voice yelled again and I turned around toward it. My jaw nearly hit the ground at the site of the person. He had short black hair and dark blue eyes that reminded me of the night sky. He was also Hunter Dabney, my brother in law. Before I knew it, he was standing in front of me. All I could think about was the fact he at least called me Bunny and not Maia.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked confused. He was supposed to be in Massachusetts with my sister and their twins.

"I took a small vacation… also Rory got your mother's message about her visit. He didn't know if you did and wanted me to come and pick you up and bring you to his place" Hunter explained, "he couldn't do it himself since work. Mona and the twins are already there." I nodded my head not knowing what to say. I do not know actually how I am supposed to leave the school without sparking suspicion. Well at least Spritle already knows everything so I do not have to explain it to him. I took a deep breath and hoped that no one sees Hunter...

"Who are you?" a voice asked from behind me and I turned around to see Annalise and the twins walking up toward us. What my luck. As Annalise got closer, I could not help but notice her eyes get a little wider at the sight of Hunter. A smile appeared on her face, "is this your boyfriend or something? Can't be, he is too-"

"Hot" Jared stated before his cheeks went red. Hunter gave me a curious look then looked at the three of them then back to me.

Hunter smiled, "actually yes I am." Annalise, who usually had a remark for everything, was now speechless. I turned toward Hunter with a shock expression that quickly disappeared. Hunter was great at reading people, reason why he became a lawyer, and already knew what kind of people they were. The three of them looked between the two of us with shocked expressions that made me want to burst out laughing, but I did not.

"Come on Hunter" I said as I grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the main buildings. Hunter let out a small laugh as we got further away from them. "Why did you have to say yes?" I asked.

"Because I had the feeling it would make your little 'friends' jealous, and it was amusing" he answered.

I sighed, "it also looks illegal."

"It's obviously not true, you're not my type, and you're too young," he stated and I rolled my eyes as we continued toward Headmaster Spritle's office. When we got there his secretary gaped at Hunter before notifying Spritle of his visitors. Hunter opened the door for me and I walked into see Spritle reading some papers and looking up. Spritle looked back and forth between Hunter and me trying to figure out our relationship as he put the papers down.

Hunter and I sat in the two chairs in front of him as I said, "Headmaster Spritle this is my brother-in-law Hunter, and Hunter this is Headmaster Spritle."

"Nice to meet you" Spritle stated as his cheeks turned slightly red.

"I'm here to pull Maia out of school for a little while," Hunter stated, "family stuff."

"Maia?" Spritle asked looking at me and I felt myself begin to blush. Why am I blushing?

"Yes, that's my real name" I replied a bit embarrassed.

Spritle nodded his head then turned back toward Hunter, "do you know… approximately how long she will be out?" Hunter took out his phone and went searching through it for something.

"You know that's rude right?" I muttered to him.

"I was looking for a message quickly and got it" Hunter stated with a small smile then looked back at the Headmaster, "three weeks at the most. She can just get all the class work e-mailed to her or something for now and be good? I don't want her to fall behind or something."

"It is a long time, but she will most likely be okay if she does all the work" the Headmaster replied and Hunter nodded his head before looking between Spritle and I.

"Well she is going to be leaving as soon as possible, so most likely today, does she have to do anything-" Hunter began to ask.

Spritle cut him off, "I will notify the professors of her departure, and either ask them or a couple of her friends to send the school work to her."

"Okay" Hunter replied as his phone went off, "umm, I will be right back." Before anyone could say anything Hunter stepped out of the room leaving the Headmaster and me alone. The thought, for some reason, made me blush again.

"How are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Umm… fine" I blurted out nervously.

Spritle sighed, "are you sure? I overheard Speed and X talking about you acting strange and I am noticing it myself now. You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I've been sleeping" I stated in defense, "it's just I have also been having… nightmares." Spritle stood up from his chair, walked around the desk, and sat next to me in the chair that was just accompanied by Hunter.

"If you need to talk about what happened I am here, I know how you feel so…" Spritle began and I could not help but remember what Ara told me about talking to him.

"I... I think I will be alright, maybe going home will help," I said with a small smile.

"As long as you feeling better and getting some sleep without nightmares it will be good, but the offer will always be on the table" Spritle stated and I nodded my head as the door opened and we both turned to see Hunter walking in.

"It was your brother, he was wondering if I found you yet and when we were leaving" Hunter stated, "we should be going soon, we are taking a plane that is leaving in two hours and with the-"

"Okay, I will go get my stuff then" I said standing up nervously, "bye Headmaster."

"Bye" he said as both Hunter and I left the room. The two of us headed toward my dorm to see Ara and Connor arguing outside the door.

"Can I pass quickly?" I asked breaking up the conversation. Connor was going to say something until he noticed Hunter behind me.

"Who is the guy?" Ara asked staring at Hunter confused.

"Her boyfriend" Hunter said with a small smile and Connor's eyes got wide. Ara looked between Hunter and me and shook her head no.

"Not buying it" Ara stated and Hunter gave her a confused look, "it's either true or you're cheating on your wife, or there is something else going on."

"How did you know he was married?" I asked confused.

Ara smiled, "he's wearing a wedding ring." I turned around and looked at Hunter's hand to see if it was true then turned back to Ara.

"I'm sorry I never told you" Hunter stated before walking into my dorm room not caring about the looks he was getting from Ara, Connor, other girls in the floor, and I. I sighed as I followed him in and began to pack some stuff to the confusion of Ara and Connor.

"Connor where is Chim Chim?" I asked once I noticed that the robot monkey was nowhere in site.

"Helping Speed with something… why are you packing" Connor asked.

"We are running away together into the sunset to make sweet passionate lov-" Hunter began.

"I need to go home for a while… family thing and this guy is my valet for now" I stated and Hunter gave me a shocked look.

"Just a valet? That's not what you told me wh-" Hunter began.

"A pedo valet" I interjected. Hunter laughed as Connor and Ara continued to look at us confused.

"She is my sister in law" Hunter said, "thought you should know before you start wondering dirty stuff." Before the other two could respond I was done packing, I did not have to bring much since I had some stuff stored at my brother's house just in case of situations like this.

"Can you not say anything about it also because Annalise thinks he is my boyfriend, and her reaction was actually funny" I stated and the two of them nodded their heads.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Ara asked.

"About three weeks, can you keep me up to date on the stuff going on around here?" I asked and she nodded her head. Before I knew it, she was hugging me saying bye and Connor did the same thing.

"Bye" I said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N- Thanks for the comments, 3


End file.
